Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for developing meal plans for a customer.
Background of the Invention
Cooking delicious meals from basic ingredients is a great way to eat healthy. Trying out new recipes and enjoying the results is also enjoyable for many people. For people that work long hours or have small children, it may be difficult to find the time to buy fresh ingredients, even if one has the time to actually cook the meal. Likewise, it may take considerable time to review cooking magazines or recipe websites in order to find new recipes to try. A person may need to actually make many recipes before finding one that actually is suitable for the person's tastes.
The systems and methods described herein below provide an engine that generates meal recommendations for a user that have a high probability of satisfying both a user's tastes and schedule.